Wedding Trap
by laloves
Summary: Lucy runs away from her own surprise wedding set up by her late father. She didn't even know the groom! To hide from her father's persuasive lawyer, she lives in Erza's old house. But what she didn't know is Sting Eucliffe, her nemesis, live just across her house!
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Trap

I ran as fast as I could. I was still on my wedding dress and all that but I didn't give a damn. I ran on barefoot. I don't where my shoes are anymore 'cause I took them off on the way. I even tore my dress so I could run properly. Oh, they were so beautiful too! What a waste of money that was!

I am Lucy Heartfilia. I cannot believe that my late father set me up on a marriage on his will! I don't hate my father anymore but seriously? Did he seriously think I would die single? Did he not trust me that I could get married too at the right time?

I still can't believe I found out I was getting married at the last minute. They told me I was going to visit a wedding until the maids jumped on me to fix me up. And just as the maids were turned around, I jumped out the window and ran.

I cursed in disbelief.

I didn't know who I was going to marry but I sure didn't give a damn! I mean, my heart is only for Natsu. Even though he's in love with Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna Strauss has everything while I got nothing. She's my friend but sometimes I can't help but feel jealous.

I got tired of running. I waited for a cab to turn up but nothing came. And just when I thought that I should just walk to my house, a car stopped just beside me. The window was tainted and I couldn't get a clue who owned the car.

Hitchhiking was not my thing. The windows rolled down and revealed a striking blond and spiky hair. Omg, not Sting Eucliffe. My worst enemy in my entire life. But why is he here?

He gave me his infamous smirk. "Wow, is that a trend between girls?"

And he eyed me from head to foot. Jeez, what a perv!

"No and stop staring!" I said through gritted teeth.

The first time I heard Sting's name was a day like any other. No surprises, no signs, no accidents, we just normally met. We sat next to each other on grade school but other than that nothing really went wrong. Until show and tell came.

Being a perfect adorable girl I was, I brought my plush doll Plue with me. My mother left it with me when I was young. While Sting brought his strangely red colored cat for show and tell.

I can't remember how it started but we started arguing about Plue and Lector. And then the war began. I do remember our faces full of scratches and bite marks. Back in school, the teachers tried so hard to separate the two of us. If we were both in the same classroom, our seats will be so far apart.

We never had the chance to reconcile but I never regret it. And we haven't seen each other not since our graduation years ago.

"Gosh, you still look awful in white." Sting said.

"Oh gee, thanks. You're still ugly as ever." My smile didn't quite reach my eyes. Of course, 'cause its fake. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair.

"What are you doing here? This area is far from your house, mind you." He asked his brow arched.

I avoided his eyes and changed the topic. I wouldn't want him to know that I ran away from my own wedding. But oh c'mon, I didn't even know the groom!

"How do you even know where I live?" I asked my brows furrowed.

"I asked you first."

"You live around here now?" I asked changing the subject. He noticed the way I keep changing the topic and he didn't pressure me anymore. Although I noticed how the corner of his mouth lift like he always does when he realizes I have a secret.

"I moved here 2 years ago. I like the atmosphere it gives especially the girls." And then he roared with laughter.

There is nothing funny about that. My feet were beginning to feel hurt. And I noticed how he kept glancing at them.

"You need a ride?" He asked with a smirk.

Oh, I would love a ride home but riding with him? I hesitated a little but then he started the engine and his car started moving slowly but surely forward.

"H-hey, what are you d-doing?" I asked confused. Didn't he offer for a ride? Why is he leaving?

"I was stupid. I should've known you would refuse riding with a guy like me. It's written all over you face." And then he drove off.

Did…Did he just seriously leave me behind? OMG, STING EUCLIFFE YOU JERK!

"Hey! Come back here!"

I screamed at him but he couldn't hear me anymore.

I swear I'll pay him back for this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Levy's car parked beside me. As soon as Levy closed the door I hugged her right there. I knew I could count on my best friend. She giggled before she hugged me back and let go.

I gave a long observant look on my best friend's appearance. Her blue hair kept in a slightly messy ponytail and a glow on her face that says she's never been happier. It's been so long since I've seen her. The last time I saw her was her wedding with Gajeel. It was five months ago and they just came back from their break.

Levy seemed so happy and contented with her life. It appears Gajeel kept his promise with me about making her happy.

She gasped after she saw my torn and dirty wedding dress and my aching bare feet. Her eyes worried and confused when she looked at my face.

"Lu-chan, what happened to you!? Why on earth are you bare feet?" Her gaze went to my dress as realization dawned, "Is that a wedding dress?"

I didn't say anything but nodded. I'm too tired for details.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" She bit her lip. Confusion and hurt was evident in her eyes.

Her expression was quickly replaced by an understanding smile. She must've seen the tiredness in my face.

"I'll fill you in later. Where's Ezra?"

My gaze wandered through the place as I can't see my other red-haired best friend.

"In the car, sleeping." She said.

I shrugged. "I can't blame her. I'll probably want to sleep too. It is pretty late."

I opened the passenger seat and went in. Soon enough, Levy was seated in the driver's seat. I looked at Ezra sleeping soundly in the backseat. I can't help but smile as I saw a trace of drool escaping from her lips.

Levy followed my gaze and smiled too.

"She's helpless." She shook her head.

I rested my head to the seat and felt my eyelids heavy. A yawn escaped my lips and before I went to sleep, I thanked both of them for coming. I heard her mutter a 'no problem' but soon I blacked out.

* * *

I ran and ran.

I want to escape this darkness I'm in. I hear his voice calling my name behind me but I didn't dare look back. I can't look back.

I'm afraid that when I do, I can't accept the consequence.

But what's the consequence? Even I don't know. All I know is that I have to run away from him.

I kept running till I can hardly breathe. I feel the need to rest but I'm terrified that he might catch up with me.

I hear his footsteps getting closer and his voice louder.

"Lucy!" He called my name again.

I shook my head. No, I won't let him catch me!

"Lucy!" Again.

My breathing became heavy and my pace starts to slow but I won't give up. I see a ray of light in front of me and I smile in hope. There I see him, clad in his black tuxedo and his striped white scarf is Natsu Dragneel. My smile widens and I couldn't suppress the fluttering feeling every time I see him.

"Don't call him, Lucy!" The man said behind me.

I paced to a halt and almost looked behind me. Almost. It was a good thing I didn't. I won't listen to him and I approached Natsu in an excited run. I keep hearing the man calling my name but I wouldn't listen.

"NATSU!" I called out at the top of my lungs.

I waved my hands in an attempt to make him notice me and I felt happiness surge to my heart as he reacted.

But he didn't turn to me.

"Na-natsu?" I arched my brow in confusion.

I called after him again but he wouldn't listen until I saw him smile beside him. Soon enough, Lisanna Strauss came into the picture and clung to Natsu's arm.

The smile was wiped away from my face and I stopped running. My heart torn into pieces and there were tears brimming in my eyes.

"Lucy!"

I faintly heard the man call my name but it's like I didn't care anymore. It's like I blocked him out of the picture and all I could see and hear was the couple in front of me.

The two smiled when they noticed me. Natsu face was glowing in happiness while Lisanna smiling serenely at me.

What the hell are they so happy about?

Can't they both see I'm miserable?

Lisanna clapped both of her hands and said sweetly. "Congratulations on your marriage, Lucy!"

I saw the way Natsu smiled lovingly at Lisanna and how he gently held her by her waist and pulled her closely to him.

"You went ahead of us, Luce!" He grinned and stole a glance at the woman by his side, "But we'll be catching up pretty soon."

My attention was automatically directed to the diamond ring on Lisanna's left hand.

I wanted to shout I'm not married! I wanted to scream how much I love Natsu! I wanted to let them know how much it pained me to see them together! I wanted to let it all out! But I couldn't, instead I stood there and forced a smile.

"That's nice." That was all I could say.

My world was surrounded by that darkness again. But this time I was all alone. The man from before wasn't calling me anymore and he certainly wasn't here.

It's strange how I wanted him to disappear a while ago but now it's like I wanted him to be here. It's better than being alone.

I sat and hugged my knees together for comfort and I let all that pent up sadness go.

I cried and cried loudly until I felt my voice hoarse. And then I heard it.

After a loud crack I heard those footsteps again. I stood up on alarm and went still.

"Lucy!" He called.

I must not look back. You have a bad feeling about this, right?

_Don't look back, don't look back. Don't look back._ I chanted those words in my head.

"Lucy!" He called again.

Oh, forget it Lucy! Why do you keep chasing a guy who won't even look at you and deprive yourself to guy whose attention from the get-go is solely focused on you?

I sobbed at the thought of Natsu and Lisanna again but I pushed it out of my mind. Instead, I slowly turned my head to look behind me.

I don't give a crap about the consequence anymore.

Barely a second has passed after I turned my head when I felt hands circling around me to pull me to a warm hug and my head rested on his chest. The sorrow I felt before was nowhere to be found and replaced by a warm, safe feeling. I wrapped my hands around him and delve deeper to the comfort of his hug.

This is good.

"I kept calling your name." He said.

"I know." I feel his chest rise up and down and how his heart beating fast.

He combed my hair with his fingers.

"If you have looked back, you couldn't have seen Natsu and Lisanna." His soothing voice was a balm to my wound.

I merely nodded.

"You deserve better. He's probably out there, closer than you think." I couldn't suppress a smile.

The air around us changed. He made his words obvious that he was referring to no one but himself. I drew in a deep breath. This is making me nervous.

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked him though I know the answer.

My cheeks grew warm at our easy flirting. I hugged him tighter. I don't want him to see me blush. He step back, just enough to make space to hold both of cheeks and raise it to meet his eyes.

I obliged at his gesture and looked at him.

Crap, I wish I haven't.

I broke off the hug and couldn't believe what I'm seeing. This is so much worse than Natsu and Lisanna earlier.

"…S-Sting?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! Hope you liked it!**

**FT is not mine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…S-sting?" I gasped.

"Lucy!" He called.

I shake my head. I can't believe I just hugged my nemesis!

"Lucy!" He called again.

I glared at him but he keeps his face expressionless as he calls my name. Why does he keep calling my name? Can't he see I'm miserable to think that I hugged him?

* * *

"LUCY!" Erza's sharp voice woke me up to reality.

Beads of sweat for formed between my brows I quickly wiped them off. It took me a moment to process that I was just dreaming about me and ugh, Sting. My breathing was heavy and my hands were clutched to my knees. I heaved a relieved sigh.

"You're hard to wake up, woman." Levy grinned.

My side of the door was open and my two friends are standing, waiting for me to get out of the car. They're looking at me curiously.

In haste, I ran my fingers to my hair to arrange them just a bit and got out of the car. I closed the door and turned to Erza who was handing me out a pair of slippers.

"Sorry if it's a little big. It's the only spare pair I have in my bag." She crouched to place the shoes in front of me.

I winced as I put it on because of the cuts and scratches I had to bear while running on bear feet.

"Thank you, guys." I smiled at both of them.

Erza handed me my purse and cell phone. "Here, I got them at the venue. The people were making quite a racket about the runaway bride. They didn't even notice my presence when I got your belongings."

My face warmed with embarrassment while they eyed me with curiosity. I raised my hand in defeat.

They want to know.

"I promise to tell you everything."

They smiled in glee and opened their mouths to say something but I got ahead them first.

"After we get to my house and get this treated." I pointed at my feet.

They made a face and reluctantly agreed.

"Can you walk? I can carry you in my back if you like." Erza offered.

"Nah, I can manage."

My heart felt light the moment I saw the familiar exterior design of the apartment building. This has been my home for the past years and it means so much to me. I squint my eye to clearly see the silhouette of two hanging around my eyes.

A few feet away from my house, I pulled Erza and Levy into the dark alley and peeked to the front of my building.

"What's going on?" Levy whispered and they both looked behind me.

"Who's that banging on your building?" Erza asked.

She pointed at potbellied man clad in suit while banging furiously on the door. Beside him was the priest to my supposed wedding.

"The one banging on my door is my father's lawyer." I bit my lip and looked both of them miserably, "I can't go home. They're going to get me and marry me off to someone my father set me through!"

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed in surprise.

I put each of my hand in their mouth to shush them up and glared at them. "Sssh!"

"Did you hear that?" I heard the priest say.

"Nah." The other shook his head and banged on the door.

"Hmm, must be the wind."

I heaved a sigh of relieve realizing they didn't notice us. I take my hand back put them in my pocket.

"Want me to beat them up?" Erza rolled the sleeves of her blouse.

"No, don't. They're just following my father's will."

I grabbed her wrist and unrolled her sleeves. When she calmed down, I rested my back to the concrete wall and closed my eyes. This day is turning to the worst day ever.

"Lucy…" Levy stroked my hair to comfort me.

I'm trying so hard no to cry.

"Y-yeah?" My voice cracked.

"You could stay at my place."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She seemed so sincere and the offer was tempting but I decided against it. Levy and Gajeel are newlyweds and I don't wanna be the third wheel.

"No, thank you." I said softly.

Erza pumped her fist to her palm like she got a great idea. "How about mine? I'm planning to sell my house anyway. You could stay there!"

We both glanced her way. I arched my brow and eyed her suspiciously. She avoided my eyes for a moment but then she couldn't take it anymore so she confessed. "I'm moved in with Jellal."

She blushed and ran her fingers through her red hair.

I placed my hand to my lips in surprise. "No kidding?"

She nodded and blushed some more. Levy attempted a silent squeal and flung her arms around Erza. "Omg, I'm so happy for you!"

Erza grinned to both of us.

"As much as I want to continue our talk…" She gestured the dark alleyway, "This is not the right time and place for this." She made a face.

Levy and I both stifled a giggle.

After I calmed down, I looked at Erza worriedly. "How much should I pay you?"

"You don't have to! It's a small house anyway."

"But it doesn't feel right." I say.

Erza and Levy exchanged looks. "Okay, fine. You can pay the same amount you pay in every month in that apartment of yours. That's good for three months."

I crinkled my nose uncomfortably.

"Every month I stay there." I insisted.

"For every 2 months. That's final."

They both eyed me so I can say no more. I reluctantly agreed.

And I couldn't help but smile and I hugged both of them.

We stayed like that for a moment until Levy said.

"'Till when are we going to stay here? The garbage smell has been bothering me for quite a while."

And we burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Levy's car turned to and empty parking space. We all got out of the car and I examined the building. It seemed fabulous at a glance and I know 70,000 Jewels won't even pay half the price for the rent.

Thank God for my friends.

My eyes explored some more and it landed on a very familiar car from the house beside we parked. Where on earth did I see that car? Why is it so awfully familiar?

I shrugged and didn't bother anymore.

I have a handful of problems on my shoulder and remembering a car isn't worth the trouble.

Erza guided us to her house and tossed me the key to the door. "It's yours now. Do the honor to open it."

I catch it with both my hands and examined it. Ooh, even the key is so pretty. Maybe I can put a Plue keychain on it?

My jaw drop the moment I saw the house. This house is small?

The house is so big, it's big enough for a family!

My heart beating fast and my hands were shaking with nervous excitement. It took me seconds to calm myself before I inserted the key.

The first time I walked in, it felt like I fell in love all over again but this time, it loves me too. Just enough sunlight streamed in if it was sunny and it had the same ambiance to my old home. The one I loved the most about it was the attic. It was spacious and clean with small windows on both side and a big one to the front. There was bed and everything you might need minus bathroom. I've always dreamed an attic bedroom.

"Oh my!" I glanced at Erza, "I love it!"

They both grinned at me while I explored the house. My steps fast with a touch of skipping and humming while exploring.

"How come I've never been here?" I asked Erza.

"I bought this house a month ago and you guys were so busy and all, I never had the chance to show it off."

* * *

We settled down at the couch minutes later with tea and cake. I told them all the details about my wedding.

After I finished, they were staring at me like I'd grown two heads.

Levy sipped her tea. "But you're 24! You're still young."

"Apparently, to my father's view I'm qualified to be an old maid." I hugged a small pillow in the couch.

"Don't you have a say in this? I mean, there must be a deal? Like find a boyfriend before 2 months and all?" Erza asked.

"There is. Well, was. I passed the deadline. I've gotten 3 months but I chased after one guy while he chased another. In short, it didn't work out." I took a bite out of my strawberry shortcake.

It dawned on them that I were referring to Natsu and gave me a sad smile.

"So, that's why you seemed so desperate about him for the last three months." Levy said.

"But why didn't you know you were getting married today?"

I shrugged. "They didn't tell me when. I was actually planning on a getaway trip but they knew better."

The room turned quiet and in order to change the mood, I mentioned Sting.

"I met Sting today."

They automatically looked up. They were obviously hungry for details so I told them. I also told them about my dream and they were laughing so hard they're faces were red.

"I thought you hated him!" Levy threw me a pillow.

"I do." I grimaced at the thought of liking him.

"Then why dream about him, huh?" Erza teased.

"It's only a dream! It doesn't change the way I feel about him!"

They both had another round of laughter. I hope they don't get weird ideas that we might be a great couple.

Couple with him? Ugh, eew!

Their laughter was interrupted by a phone call. They took out their phone and excused themselves.

It's a wonder what a coincidence that the calls were made at the same time. Aftwr a minute or two Levy came back.

Levy sat beside me and hugged me.

"I have to go now. My husband just called." Levy blushed at the word husband.

I smiled in envy at the sight. I wonder when will I have a man I can call my husband?

Erza soon followed and gave me a crushing hug.

"Let me guess. Jellal wants you to go home too?"

Erza merely nodded. She was blushing furiously.

"You have clothes here from our previous sleepovers. I brought them when I moved here." She assured me before I even worry.

"We'll bring your things here too. Just clothes." Levy eyed me sternly before I can protest, "We don't want them to know you moved out. Gosh, find yourself a husband so you and your father won't worry anymore."

I made a face. "You say it like it's easy. Don't forget Plue, 'kay? My celestial stuff toys too!"

She laughed and I saw them to the door.

Ezra hugged me one last time and whispered in my ear.

"Greet and get along with your neighbors."

She flashed me a wicked grin with an evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

I was rummaging through my closet and was looking for clothes. All I have here is clothes when I go to sleep. There's nothing much in the closet because Erza already had her things moved.

So, I picked out my over sized grey t-shirt and boxer shorts with giraffes imprinted on it. I washed up, and retreated my feet and bandaged them all up.

I jumped on the king sized bed and curled myself with comforter. I stared at the ceiling long and hard. This might need some getting used to.

I have to go grocery too!

And greet the neighbors…

Especially the house across mine since it's the one closest.

What if he's hot?

We might even get along well!

Maybe get married and that blasted lawyer won't bother me anymore.

I slept with a smile on my lips with these ideas invading my mind.

* * *

I moved around the bed when I heard the doorbell rang. I covered myself with the comforter when it rang again.

And again.

"Mmff…five more minutes..mm."

But obviously the person on the other side of the door is so persuasive he kept on ringing the doorbell.

I rolled to my bed to reach my phone on the side table. It reads 5:06 am.

Bloody hell. Who on their right mind wakes people up so early in the morning? Maybe it's Levy? Or Erza?

Did they come to deliver my things?

With that thought in mind, I sat upright and rubbed my eyes. My hair's a mess and face with no make-up I headed for the door. They've seen me worse.

"Ow!" I stub my toe on the sofa.

Suddenly wide awake and grumpy, I swung the door open widely.

"What?" I tried to glare but I was too sleepy and all I can see is his body.

Nicely built body too. So, it's not Erza and Levy. Thank God, I didn't yell.

"Sorry to wake you up so early in the morning but…hang on! That hair! Lucy?"

I grimaced at the sound of my name. Suddenly wide awake, I looked up to see the person in front of me.

Holy crap.

Tell me this is another nightmare!

"Sting?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the heck? What are you doing here?" I can't believe my eyes.

There he was right in front of me was my childhood nemesis. Am I dreaming a nightmare or did someone curse me to see unwanted images before me? Gah, I suddenly feel sick.

His hands were on his hips and his face in a frown. "I should be the one asking you that! Are you stalking me, woman?"

I resisted the urge to yell in outrage. He, of all men, thinks I'm stalking him? Oh, the nerve!

"That's absurd! I have no desire or whatsoever reason to stalk you!" I scoffed.

He leaned his hands on the door frame completely blocking the entrance. I impulsively step back. The corners of his mouth lifted.

What the?

Is he amused?

"Say anything you want but it looks to me you actually like me." He had the guts to smirk at me.

My mouth twisted in a contemptuous sneer. "What the hell did you come here for anyway?"

His face momentarily blank like he had forgotten what he came here for. But then he turned his face and pointed to the boxes at my neighbor's front door.

"Your things are blocking my door."

I raised a brow. I pushed him out of my way and marched toward the boxes. One of them was open and inside was my clothes.

This is mine. I stared at one of my pink tank top.

But wait 'my door'?

My eyes turned wide the moment I realized something horrible. I quickly turned his way. He was standing behind me looking at me observantly.

"You live here?" I gasped in disbelief.

"I guess we have the same feelings about being neighbors. Are you done looking at your clothes?" Holy crap.

Sting Eucliffe lives here?

I stood there speechless while he went over the box to his door. He studied me for a moment and smirked.

"If you're finished its best if you return to your house immediately and fix yourself up." His eyes moved downward to my bare legs, "I can bear the horrible image but I doubt our other neighbors will."

And he roared with laughter and closed the door.

I looked around and sure enough, there were few people jogging who kept stealing glances at me. My cheeks grew warm and in impulse I combed my hair through my fingers.

I must look terrible!

Overcame with embarrassment, I stacked the two boxes to carry them to my house. To make things worse, I tripped on the staircase and the contents of the boxes were scattered on the floor. Oh, great!

"Are you alright, dear?" An old lady asked.

I heard a few stifled giggles around me but it didn't beat the loud laughter from behind. I turned to Sting holding his stomach and he was laughing really hard.

"I thought you went inside!" I said through gritted teeth.

He shook his head followed by a chuckle before he could reply. "Oh no, I was expecting a scene like this! Thanks for the laugh! You made my day! "

I could still hear him laughing when he closed the door. I stuffed all my belongings to the boxes and in haste jogged to my door.

By the time I got inside, my face was red with embarrassment and I had another reason why I want to kill Sting.

* * *

"Hello?" Erza answered after the fourth ring.

I was sitting on the couch with my phone to my ear and my fingers tapping on my legs.

"Hello, Erza! Sorry to call you so early in the morning but I have something to ask you!" My voice was light and cheerful but on the inside I was raging with the urge to shout.

"It's okay. Did you receive your things? We thought it was best to have them delivered." I heard her stifle a yawn.

"_Who're you talking to, honey?"_ I hear Jellal with his sleep-rusty voice at the other end of the line.

"_It's Lucy. Go back to sleep."_ Erza said to him.

This sweet exchange of words between the couple made me smile and ease a little bit of my anger. Just a little bit.

"Yes, Erza, I did. That was lovely of you but…" I let my words trail, "Why on earth didn't you tell me Sting was my neighbor!?"

I heard a surprise gasp on the other end. "Oops, you found out!" She giggled.

I frowned. "I made a complete idiot of myself today because of him and it's not funny!"

"You always make a complete idiot of yourself in front of him. In fact, both of you are!" I can almost see Erza smile at the end of line.

"Erza…" I warned her.

Although it seemed completely silly for me to warn her when she's a lot stronger than I am. Nevertheless, it kind of worked on her.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said sheepishly,

"You better be."

"But I really think you're made with each other? When I first found out he lived across that house, he asked me where you were! Isn't that the sweetest?"

Those made me think of unwanted high school memories but I quickly shut it off.

"He was probably bored. Believe me, there is no tiny inkling of romantic interest between me and him."

What happened in high school will never happen again.

I won't allow it.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammatical errors! But I really hoped you like it!**

**Reviews are highly encouraged so don't be shy! Hahaha!**

**Fairytail is not mine :D**

xoxo

Laloves


End file.
